Thunder Wishes
by Frostburn77
Summary: "I'm not going to show it… he doesn't deserve my forgiveness… what we had was ruined when he left… he left me when…when I needed him most…" To say that Lucy had changed when the guild disbanded would be an understatement. Weeks later she was notified of the guild being rebuilt and she jumped for joy. That joy turned to disgust when Natsu reappeared... full summary in story. (LaLu)
1. Prolouge

**Authors note:**

* * *

 ** _Warning: This is an M rated story for a reason. The first 10 chapters, however, do not have strong themes. Specific warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter following._**

 **PLEASE (I can not stress this enough) IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, THEN DO NOT READ**

 **Heyo my frosties! I have another slow burn LaLu stories for you. This is the Prologue! I hope you enjoy. ;)**

 **Edit: Apparently I need to say this, but I do have authors notes at the beginning and end of each chapter. 75% of the time, this will contain the story and update information. That being said it's there for me to communicate with you guys, so read it or don't it doesn't really matter. (Unless I have a story plot poll, which won't be often)**

* * *

 **Full Summary:**

 **"I'm not going to show it… he doesn't deserve my forgiveness… what we had was ruined when he left… he left me when…when I needed him most…" To say that Lucy had changed when the guild disbanded would be an understatement. Weeks later she was notified of the guild being rebuilt and she jumped for joy. That joy turned to disgust when Natsu reappeared weeks later as if nothing had happened. As if he didn't DO anything wrong. There's only one person in the guild that could persuade her from joining a dark guild. His name…. Laxus Dryer.**

/\/\/\/\

{One Week After Disbandment}

Lucy sat alone in her small apartment. She had been staring at the note in her hand for the past three days and it showed. The edges were wrinkled and bent where she had been gripping the sides tightly. Some of the words were blurred as small smudges of ink smeared the words together and dried in a tie-dye pattern.

It was almost pretty.

Almost.

If you didn't read the words or had the heart of the one that held the small note.

The heart that had shattered.

Her makeup, long forgotten as trails of mascara ran down her cheeks as silent tears poured from her watery chocolate eyes. Her hair, longing to be brushed free from the tangles and oils that had built up from neglect. Her mouth moved slightly, silently mouthing the words she had long before memorized as if her brain was on replay as time moved forward.

No one had come to her aid, none of the people she once considered friends. The young woman held the smudged note tightly. She had almost completely drained her magic by keeping her spirits in their own realm. Nobody should see her.

" _Not much longer. I can't hold on anymore._ " Lucy thought as she felt her magic depleting quickly.

" _One note. ONE FUDGING NOTE!_ " She silently screamed in her head.

" _And from who?_ " She asked herself as she felt her walls break down.

" _The one person that's supposed to help me_."

"Help me," she said only this time she whispered aloud before sleep claimed her restless mind.

"Help me," a soft voice called out.

/\/\/\/\

 _I know that voice, it seems so familiar but why?_

Laxus was walking down the streets along the harbor when he heard the silent plea for help call out to anybody who was listening. The soft cry made his heart ache slightly as he looked around for the source of the voice. He looked up at the second story of the nearest building, one of the windows was unlocked and propped open slightly. He sighed and begrudgingly crawled up the drainpipe. Laxus hoisted himself upon the windowsill and slowly widened the window. He looked around the dimly lit room and honed his eyesight to get a better view. It was a small living room with the back of the couch facing him. He could also see two loveseats on opposite sides with a coffee table in the center of the room.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Laxus called out as he stepped down from the windowsill and made his way further into the house.

When he neared the couch, a shower of golden sparkles erupted from an area of the couch and a soft doorbell rang in accordance. A 5'7 blonde haired male entered the room and looked expectantly at Laxus.

"Loke," Laxus growled lowly with annoyance heavy in his voice.

"Hello there Laxus, long time no see huh?" Loke said casually as he punched his glasses up his nose with his index finger.

"Where's Blondie?" Laxus asked the spirit who only glared in return.

" _Where's Blondie_?! You left her all ALONE and for that, I should kill you." The spirit paused then added, "Unfortunately she would do the same to me in return." Loke sneered at the lightning mage.

"You ALL left her alone when she needed you MOST!" He continued as his voice grew louder.

The room shook slightly and Laxus looked at the coffee table. A half drank teacup teetered slightly and the windowpane vibrated. He looked at the Lion while the spirit tried to reel in his own emotions. Once Loke seemed to settle Laxus spoke again.

"Tch, no I didn't. She's got flame brain or whatever." He said and looked once more around the room.

Nothing was burnt or scratched and the distinct smell of burnt fish was absent in the apartment. Laxus' eyes widened and he whipped his head back to Loke who was glaring expectantly in return.

"He left her all alone," Loke said to him, only this time his voice was laced with disappointment and sadness. Laxus looked over at the blond sleeping on the couch and fully took in her appearance. Her hair was knotted and oily. Her face was heavily flushed with black mascara running down her cheeks.

" _Even so... she doesn't look that bad,"_ Laxus thought then shook his head in resistance.

"Laxus," Loke said sternly, shaking Laxus out of his haze.

"What?"

"Take her with you...," Loke pleaded gently, the fire in his eyes from before clearly extinguished.

Laxus looked between the spirit and the sleeping blonde. He saw the sadness in Loke's eyes and sighed.

"Why should I?" He asked defiantly.

"Because she won't listen to us. She forces our gates to close anytime we try to help. Though she doesn't realize this, only two other celestial mages have been able to force close our gates as long as she has. Her magic... is tied to her soul, it's special and if her light fades to darkness well... bad things WILL happen," Loke finished and sat down next to Lucy.

He hesitated and then placed a hand on her head. Looking back up at Laxus, he waited for an answer.

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll watch her. Go back home you perverted cat."

Loke glanced back to Lucy and spoke.

"Do not misplace our trust. Lucy is very important to all those residing in the spirit world whether or not she is contracted to said spirits." Loke warned and leaned forward to kiss Lucy on the forehead. before glaring at Laxus once more and then disappearing in a shower of golden sparkles.

Laxus stood where he was for a minute before picking up the blonde, bridal style, in his arms. He looked down at her peaceful face before she snuggled deeper into his chest. He felt his dragon purr at the contact before shoving it away.

"What makes you so special Blondie?" Laxus whispering his thought aloud.

He stood back up and called for his lightning. The welcoming tingles danced over his skin, enveloping his whole body and teleporting him back to his house. Laxus turned around and met the wide-eyed stares of his teammates as he involuntarily held the blonde in his arms a little closer. Evergreen noticed the action and raised her eyebrow expectantly at the thunder god with humor-filled eyes.

"Shit," he said under his breath as he had forgotten his team's lodgings.

 **Hello frosties, I hope you liked this. Don't worry I'll try to update again. This is kind of a prologue to get you hooked. Remember to follow, like, and comment for more chapters. The more positive things make me upload more. Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Signs of PTSD, can be confusing for some readers with time skips and mood swings, language.**_

 **Hello my frosties, this story was so well received with over 50 follows in three days. I'm so happy to say that this is my second most popular story and will be trying my best to keep a steady flow of updated chapters. In the meantime enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment, follow, or favorite this story so that you show if you like this story or not. I'm also going to be time jumping so it may get a little confusing and if that's the case PLZ TELL ME in the comments or PM and I'll clear up any misunderstanding. Anyway, without further ado welcome to the actual chapter one of Thunder Wishes!**

* * *

{The Day After}

Warmth, I haven't felt this way since... since... I-I can't remember, its as if something is preventing me from remembering.

I know its important but why? I-I want to remember... remember.

{Laxus' POV}

"So let me get this straight," Evergreen started in her normal haughty tone. "The _light_ of our guild, or rather ex-guild, was left behind?" she glared at me and placed a hand on her hips waiting for me to explain.

I ran my hand down my face in boredom, we had been talking about this all night and this was probably the thirtieth time she asked... I lost count after the tenth.

"Ever," I warned her and growled slightly. "For the last time, yes." I glared back at her in return.

"I-I don't believe it." She let everything sink in and look of sadness crossed her face. One that closely resembled Lokes's.

Something stirred on the couch and both me and Evergreen froze in place, unsure of what to do.

I looked hesitantly down at the blonde in my lap, earlier I had placed a pillow on my lap and as soon as her head was laid on the pillow she subconsciously snuggled closer, once again. Bickslow and Freed had left soon after my second explanation with Ever. She had apparently taken it upon herself to be the mother in this situation and seemed to disbelieve her teammate's actions. Due to the fact that she had taken the motherly role, Lucy was tightly bound in a fluffy blanket. Lucy's face was pressed against my stomach and soon I could feel her wet hot tears seeping through the fabric of my shirt as her mind transferred to panic. Her chest was slightly shaking as the strong scent of salt hit my nose.

Shooting a panicked look at Evergreen, her sadness long gone, had been replaced by one of my signature shit-eating smirks.

 _Damn you, women!_

 _Shit! what do I do, I can't console a crying girl! The mighty thunder god DOES NOT do this!_

I panicked and started to shake blondie awake as silent sobs wracked her body. I looked down at my shirt and sure enough, there was a large tear stain right above my crotch. Great.

 _Damn it! Why do girls always have to cry?_

After a few more moments her body stopped shaking and tears stopped falling.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I heard Ever ask.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure that no matter what we do NOT let her do this alone." My voice filled with intensity as Evergreen's eyes filled with protectiveness. Our vow was sealed, and we never brake a vow.

"I'm going to run her a bath, you try to wake her up. I know she's tired, but she needs to be clean. She can use my room for as long as she needs." Evergreen walked away and headed to her room on the second floor.

Everyone on the Raijinshuu has been neglected sometime in their life.

Freed shunned by high society for _practicing_ magic, while Evergreen and Bixlow were shunned _because_ of their magic. When I had found Ever she had been shunned by her village because of her magic, only unlike Bixlow, she couldn't rely on a big family. Her own family had kicked her out at the age of ten while Bixlow had been forced away because of the Boscan government and their insecurities, but he still kept up with his family. She, on the other hand, hadn't spoken to them (and never wanted to speak to them) so whenever we made a promise or vow with each other or anybody on the team, we always keep them, because we relate to each other and accept that.

It's actually kind of ironic though. My team is so close together nobody realizes how much we rely on each other. Even though our big Fairy Tail family had dispersed, we could never leave each other and now... well we just recruited Blondie to our team as well.

"Hey Blondie, its time to wake up." I gently shook her shoulders and her eyes lazily slit open before snapping wide open in alarm.

"L-Laxus?" a small voice asked from the blonde next to me.

"Hey blondie, time to wake up. Ever is getting a bath ready and you can borrow some of her clothes for now." I gave her a small smile and her fear vanished from her face.

"O-okay," Lucy looked around the empty room then back at me.

 _Her face looks so cute when she wakes up. Wait! What the hell am I thinking? This is blondie the light of fairy tail. She doesn't need to worry about me right now cause right now she needs her family._

I shook my head and looked Blondie, she looked like she wants to ask me something but didn't know how.

"You can ask me a question you know," I turned to face her.

"U-um why am I here?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Cause Blondie your part of my team now. Welcome to my house." I watched as her eyes lit up and filled with watery tears.

 _Uhh, what do I do? Shit, does she not want to be on my team? Did I cross the line?_

"Wait don't cry, uh you don't have to join if you don't want to." I panicked and shook my hands as she quickly wiped her tears from her face.

"No no I want to join, I'm just so happy." She smiled softly then it disappeared as she looked down at her lap.

"Why me though, I'm too weak. I'll only slow you down..."

 _I can't believe it, she thinks she's weak? What has Team Natsu been telling her? When I get my hands on them..._

"Blondie," I started then saw her flinch at my harsh tone.

"Blondie, you aren't weak. I don't know what Team Flame Brain has told you but you're not weak. Everyone in Fairy Tail is strong in their own way." I tried again in a softer voice.

When she didn't respond I stood up and stretched. Holding my hand out for her I gently smiled.

"C'mon Blondie lets go get ya clean." She reached for my hand and I guided her to the staircase.

"T-t-thank you," Lucy said softly.

 _If I wasn't a dragon slayer I may not have heard her._

 _"_ No problem Blondie, Ever should be in the third room on the right," I told her and left her in Evergreen's care.

I watched as she made her way up the stairs, _I hope we can help ya Blondie._

 **Hello, I hope you liked it. So this chapter basically pure filler, it's just a continuation of the prologue. The next chapter will be taking place at a different time and I will tell you when it takes place at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks so much for reading! Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

* * *

 **Hello my frosties, here's another chapter. It is officially the shortest chapter I've probably ever written so yay. Hehe don't worry there will be another, longer, chapter coming out within the next two days so, in the meantime if haven't already please review, follow, or favorite this story so that your aware whenever I update it in the future. I am so happy with how popular this story has gotten, you really have no idea how good it feels to know people enjoy your stories. Anyways enough about that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

{Four weeks later}

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Look what came in the mail! " Evergreen's voice rang out throughout the house. (I haven't actually gotten to the guilds disbandment in the anime yet so shhh)

Seconds after, Lucy was running down the stairs and was headed to the kitchen. Her golden blonde hair was down and had been cut to her shoulders to prevent it from getting in the way of training. Her chocolate brown eyes earned specks of gold and silver. She was wearing a light blue, frill top with sleeves that went to her elbow and had a low v-neck neckline. For her pants, she was wearing white shorts with flowers along the rims of the pockets. Evergreen was wearing a light green tank top with black stitching along the waist and navy blue jeans. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a loose messy-bun and her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"What is it Ever?" Lucy asked and made her way to the kitchen island.

Evergreen looked at Lucy with tears forming in the corner of her eye as she held up a white envelope with a very, VERY, recognizable insignia.

"It's from Master Makarov," Evergreen said softly and flipped the letter over. She stared at the insignia of their old guild mark for a moment before looking at Lucy.

"Go on, open it!" Lucy laughed lightly, "if you don't, I will."

At the approval of her friend, Evergreen gently tore the sides of the envelope, as if it was glass, she slowly pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and set the empty envelope on the counter before clearing her voice and reading the letter aloud to Lucy.

 _My Dearest Children,  
If you are receiving this letter then it has been over a month since the guild disbanded. I am sorry to say that even if the guild is able to reconstruct I will not become master. In the case of that, I appoint my grandson, Laxus Dryer, as the master of Fairy Tail. Make me proud and remember this, y_ _ou must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain and though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live._

 _Your friends give you strength in your darkest times no matter how dark the shadows get, there is always light and with that light comes a new sunrise. Stay safe my children, may our paths cross far in the future.  
Your friend,  
Makarov Dryer_

Both Lucy and Evergreen had tears running down their cheeks and quickly pulled the other in a tight embrace.

 _'Your friends give you strength.'_ Lucy thought to herself as her previous guild master's words echoed through her head.

' _O_ _h how right you are Makarov, but our friends can also be our greatest weakness. I ALWAYS learn from my mistakes and this is one I won't repeat,'_ Lucy continued to think as she tightly held onto Evergreen for dear life.

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it. I don't have any other notes so till next time,**

 **Stay frosty!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Language, nothing descriptive**_

 **Hello my frosties! Here is another chapter, it will probably take another chapter or two before the plot starts to unfold all the way. Don't worry though I have a plan for this story and I will be uploading another chapter next week. Remember to follow, comment, and favorite this story so that you're notified whenever I update in the future. I have recently taken on another story, this one is called 'Pirate' (Nalu if you are a fan) and you can find it on my profile. It's not my story idea, I adopted it from my friend Brianna Stonelock. I am also going to be taking part of Pradesh week this year so check that out on my profile as well. If you have any questions concerning any of my stories or if you have any ideas for stories in the future, please PM me or comment. I love hearing from people in the community and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Joke; What do you call the security guards who work at the Samsung store?**

 **{Answer when you reach the end of the chapter ;)}**

* * *

Sweat dripped down Lucy's face as she held open Taurus' gate for the third hour. She and the rest of her new team had been working on rebuilding the guild hall and fixing any damaged areas. The place had been filled with cobwebs and many of the wooden beams had rotted or fractured thanks to the abnormally large amounts of rain. It had caused leaks in the roof and minor water damage in the kitchen and storage rooms. They had been working hard for weeks and were slowly progressing. Thanks to Lucy's need to hold a gate, her magic reservoirs had grown considerably and she was now able to hold one zodiac key for three and a half hours or two for an hour. Lucy dismissed Taurus and sent him back to the spirit world. A large sweat stain made itself known around her armpits, neckline, and back. She was wearing a light grey sports bra and a light blue tank top that hugged her sides. Her shorts were the same shade of light grey and her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a tight, high ponytail.

"Hey Laxus," she called out to the lightning mage who was taking his lunch break near the front of the guild.

"Whatcha want Blondie?" A muffled voice answered in return.

"Did you send those letters out yet? Or did your lazy ass forget?!" Lucy asked and smirked as a flash of light sparked in front of her.

"What was that Blondie?" Laxus asked lowly, dropping his voice an octave or two deeper. He had lightning teleported in front of her and was now towering over her with his big frame. He also smirked and dropped his head so that he was level with her eyes.

"What did my _lazy_ ass forget now?" Laxus asked her, letting the words roll off his tongue.

Lucy blinked and stared at him for a second, eyes growing owlish before she shook her head and smiled brightly.

"I asked if your lazy ass forgot to tell everyone that we were rebuilding the guild." Lucy placed a hand on her hip and waited for a response.

Laxus stood back up and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I sent those out this mornin."

"Okie," Lucy said cheerfully and walked around Laxus. She headed toward Evergreen, who had been cleaning up the bar area and kitchen.

Bixlow walked up behind the tall blonde and patted him on his back.

"You would have never know how broken she was when we found her." He paused and looked at the celestial mage talking to evergreen.

"What do think will happen whenever _he_ shows up?" Bixlow tore his gaze away from the kitchen and looked at his longest friend.

Laxus sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Honestly Bix? I think it might break her again..." Laxus paused and met the gaze of the worried sieth mage.

"We can't leave her alone, I know that much."

"Agreed bossman." Giving Laxus a hearty pat on his back, Bixlow made his way to the guild's library to find Freed.

Everyone had been given a job based on their skills and what they were willing to do. Evergreen cleaned and restocked the kitchen, Freed restored the library and the priceless guild books that were one of a kind, Bixlow and Laxus did a lot of the heavy lifting with the support beams and structural repair, while Lucy traveled from job to job helping whenever needed. She was the only one who could aid in all the needed repairs and helped her build her magic and grow stronger.

{Flashback: After Laxus finds Gramps' letter}

 _Laxus, Bixlow, and Freed had gone out to get food and groceries. When they opened the door and entered the kitchen they were shocked to find Evergreen and Lucy holding each other tightly while sitting on the kitchen floor, silently crying into each other. Laxus' eyes traveled to Evergreen's hands as she held tightly to a paper with writing on it._

 _'Now where have I seen this before?' Laxus had thought to himself and remembered the night when he found Lucy crying in her apartment._

 _He looked at Bixlow, who had set the groceries down and was slowly making his way toward the two young girls._

 _"Are you two okay?" Laxus asked hesitantly._

 _Lucy was the first to come to her senses and shook her head fervently before clearing her voice and looking at the three males in the room with watery eyes. She gave them a weak smile and gently took the paper from Evergreen's hand._

 _"Here, I-It's from gramps." Lucy handed Laxus the letter and gave him a small smile, but it was one that didn't reach her eyes._

 _He took it from her grasp and read the letter._

(For those of you who may have forgotten...)

 _My Dearest Children,_

 _If you are receiving this letter then it has been over a month since the guild disbanded. I am sorry to say that even if the guild is able to reconstruct I will not become master. In the case of that, I appoint my grandson, Laxus Dryer, as the master of Fairy Tail. Make me proud and remember this, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain and though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live._

 _Your friends give you strength in your darkest times no matter how dark the shadows get, there is always light and with that light comes a new sunrise. Stay safe my children, may our paths cross far in the future._  
 _Your friend,_  
 _Makarov Dryer_

 _Laxus re-read the letter before handing it around the room to his other teammates. He rushed out of the room and headed to his office, making plans for the future of his friends and the guild._

{Flashback ends}

Laxus looked around and ran his hands through his hair.

' _Let's get this place back to normal.'_ He thought to himself and picked up a hammer and some nails. He made his way near a pile of lumber and hoisted it on top of his shoulder.

"When everyone gets back, we're gonna have the largest parties in a long time," he said aloud and smiled at the possibility of one of the famous Fairy Tail parties.

* * *

 **Heyo my frosties I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite so that I know if you like my story or not. I'm gonna start adding jokes in here so yay! Till next time,**

 **Stay frosty!**

 **A: Guardians of the Galaxy.**


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warnings: None, Its really clean (Probably the cleanest ever. Like when your mom cleans your room and you can't find anything cause she puts it in weird places that you didn't know even existed XD)**_

 **Hello my lovey frosties, no I am not dead (at least not yet). Sorry for not uploading in a while, I have just been busy with school and my life outside of fanfiction. I know it's crazy that I have a life, right? Lol but really, I'm sorry for being away for so long and I'm even more sorry that this isn't really a full chapter. I decided to spit this chapter into two parts because I want to actually update this... so yeah... I'm not sure when the other half will be out but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I believe that's all, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 part 1!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Laxus sent out the notification letters of the guild being rebuilt and most of the members had returned. The only people that hadn't yet returned were Erza, Grey, Happy, Wakaba and Natsu. Although everyone was looking forward to the full reunion, those who knew what had happened immediately after the guild disbanded were dreading the confrontation between the blonde celestial mage and hot-headed salamander.

"Hey, Lucy! I need you to cover table three with Macao. Thanks, babe!" Mirajane called out across the guild hall.

Lucy had recently started to help Mira with the serving and cooking around the guild in her spare time. It helped take her mind off of everything around her. Every day between 3:00 PM and 4:00 she went to train in the training room. The only people that she permitted to enter at this time was her new team. Laxus helped her get faster and made her act more on instinct instead of over-analyzing her future moves. Evergreen helped with balance and focus. This was most helpful whenever Lucy was using her spirits power.

About three days after Laxus sent the letters, Capricorn had forced his gate open and notified Lucy on her ability to harness her spirits powers.

{Flash Back}

 _A flash of golden sparkles lit up the newly rebuilt guild hall and a gruff looking Capricon emerged and bowed slightly toward Lucy as a sign of respect._

 _"Hello Lady Lucy, I bring wonderful news from the spirit realm." He paused slightly and looked around the room._

 _"I see you've been hard at work Miss?" He asked._

 _"Yeah, I have. Sorry I haven't called you out much lately. I've just been super busy lately and..." she nervously trailed off as she sheepishly looked down._

 _She shook her head and cleared her throat before looking back at the spirit. "I assume you came here to tell me something?" Lucy asked incredulously._

 _"Oh! Yes indeed! I came to let you know that the Celestial King has allowed you to practice using the power of your spirit's as part of your own whenever you're in battle." Capricorn said proudly._

 _"May I tell you though, that you're only the third celestial mage that has been given the blessing over the past 3,000 years." He stated cautiously."Due to that factor, we are unsure of the powers you may receive from each of us. Do you still want the chance?" He asked gently and regarded Lucy's face._

 _Lucy thought for a moment before looking at the ground._ _"I don't EVER want to feel weak again. I don't EVER want to stand by and watch as my family gets torn apart even more. I want to have the power to protect my loved ones, and I don't EVER want to be alone again." She stated fiercely and looked up from the ground._

 _Her eyes shone with finality and determination, "So if by accepting these powers, ill have the power to make all my hopes and wishes come true, I'll do it! And I'll do it a hundred times over!"_

 _Capricorn stared in awe at his master's ability with her words, 'what a strange master' he thought. 'But you're our master, Miss Lucy.'_

 _He smiled softly out of adoration and lightly bowed._

 _"Your training starts at 3:00 sharp tomorrow afternoon Miss Lucy, goodbye." He said and disappeared into a shower of golden sparkles, back to where he came._

{End Flash Back}

 **Alrighty, so hello ppl! I will hope to have the next part up soon so stay with me pls. Until then please follow, favorite, and comment for more. Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	6. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warnings: None (It's squeaky clean as far as language goes)**_

 **Hello my frosties! Omg, I really had no idea that you guys like this story as much as you do, honestly I wasnt expecting half of you to even read it. The read count for this story got over 1,000 views within the first day and a half. It's kind of scary... Anyway, because you gave me such positive feedback (and I actually had a decent amount of free time) I was able to finish part two quicker than I originally thought. Don't worry though because I still have an idea on where the story will be headed (or at least enough info for the next two chapters). Just like last time though, I have no idea when the next chapter may come out... Well anyhoo, thank you for reading Chapter 4 Part 2. I hope you enjoy!**

 **{Reminder: Text that is slanted with one quote is the thoughts of a character.}** **Ex:( _'I love Pie')_**

* * *

{Last Chapter}

 _"Hey, Lucy! I need you to cover table three with Macao. Thanks, babe!" Mirajane called out across the guild hall._

{Now}

"No problem Mira!" Lucy responded cheerfully and headed over to table three.

"Hey Macao, how can I help you today?" She asked nicely and picked up an empty beer glass.

"Hhmm I'm not sure Lucy, got any good job requests lately?" Macao questioned the blonde.

Lucy thought for a moment before getting an idea, "Hey Macao..." she started. "Your technically an S-Class wizard right?" She asked and lazily leaned forward in interest while raising her eyebrow.

"Hehe yeah... well technically, but I don't have the courage to go upstairs." He stated nervously as a comical sweat drop showed as he glanced at the stairs.

"Well, that's no problem at all! I'll go up and grab you one." She paused and looked at the empty beer glass on her serving tray. "Want me to ask Mira for a beer while I'm over there as well?" She asked and started to make her way back to the kitchen with her gaze still on Macao.

"Sure!" Macao said happily.

"Thanks, Luce!" he said and smiled widely.

Lucy stopped abruptly in her place. The sounds of shattering glass could be heard as her tray and beer glass crashed onto the floor out of her hands. At the sound of the shattered glass, everyone's eyes were on the blonde celestial mage as her eyes clouded over with a mix of rage and sadness.

Memories of her old partner calling her by the once loved nickname brought back his very existence. And memories of her once beloved partner that had long since vanished from her side were flashing before her eyes.

She blinked harshly and looked up, feeling and seeing the eyes of everyone on her she couldn't take it and ran into the kitchen and out into the hall.

Blindly wiping away the softly flowing tears, Lucy staggered into an open storage room and leaned against one of the crates while panting heavily.

 _'No, no, no, no, no, why in the world did I have to hear that again?!'_ She asked herself in panic and slowly slid her back against the crate and down to the ground. She placed her heard in her knees as old memories once again flashed in her eyes. Only now it was everything,

Every word,

Every touch,

Every smile,

Evey truth,

And every lie...

 _'I hate you Natsu! You were supposed to be there for me... but you aren't,_ _and honestly?'_

Lucy looked up at the sound of the door opening. A large figure could be seen standing in the doorway. She smiled weakly as the figure approached her and enveloped her in a strong embrace.

"Hey Laxus," she said softly with her throat cracking from overuse and lack of hydration.

 _'I don't think you ever were.'_

 **Well then, I think that was a little deeper than I originally planned and actually wasnt my initial plan (you will see why in the future) but I hope you guys liked it anyway. Don't forget to comment, like, and follow for more! I'm really happy you guys are liking my story so I'll try to update again soon. Until next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warnings: None, I don't believe at least (lol)**_

 **Hello my frosties! OH MY GOD, this story has over 200 bookmark follow thingys! I am so happy, you literally have no idea. EEEEE *Phew* Okay, now that that is out of the way I would just like to thank everyone who has supported this story so far. If you literally just found this story then I strongly wish for you to follow, like, and comment your opinions so that you are actively involved! I am aware that a lot of people like this story (though I don't entirely know why XD) so I hope you enjoy chapter five of Thunder Wishes!**

* * *

A bright laugh rang throughout the guild from the second level as Lucy and the Thunder Legion talked about their latest S-Class Quest.

"Did you see the look that the water mage had when Laxus's lightning evaporated those water turrets?" Lucy laughed aloud.

"Yeah and when Bixlow's babies surrounded that chubby man with the weird lisp, his reaction was so scared." Evergreen added," I bet he peed his pants a little." She giggled and was soon joined by Lucy in her hissy fit of joyous laughs.

 _{Two Weeks Ago}_

 _Lucy walked out of the storage room with a newfound conviction to become stronger. She made her way to the S-Class job board, her eyes raking over the requests until her eyes settled on a seemingly simple task. She ripped the request off the board, walked up the stairs to the Thunder Legion, and slammed the job on the table. She looked between Evergreen and Bixlow and began to talk._

 _"I need to become stronger, this job should do that. Now I am aware that I am not an S class mage but I was hoping you would come with me?" Lucy asked while keeping her eyes firmly on the request._

 _Evergreen smiled warmly, "Of course! We would love to help you. When do you want to leave?"_

 _Sighing softly, Lucy sat down and looked at the stairs hearing Laxus' arrival._

 _"Well, I was hoping to leave early tomorrow morning." She said hesitantly, her recent boldness wearing off slowly, "but if you want we can leave tomorrow afternoon."_

 _"No no no, tomorrow morning will work perfectly." Evergreen stated._

 _Lucy looked around her at the well-known team._

 _"I must agree with Lady Evergreen on this matter. An early start to the day shall help us in our endeavor." She heard Freed supply._

 _Lucy grinned from ear to ear and thanked them for accepting the request. She made her way home and packed for their journey._

 _Meanwhile, the Thunder legion stayed at the guild._

 _"This should be good for her... right?" Evergreen questioned._

 _"Hopefully yes, this will be a prime opportunity for me to assess Lucy's magical power and potential."_

 _"Hey Freed, don't forget that she actually wants to get stronger. Regardless, she is still shaken up." Laxus chided and swirled his drink in his hand._

 _He looked down at the light brown whiskey and downed it in one go, letting the familiar burning sensation take over him. Laxus stood up and walked down the stairs, he left the glass on the bar counter and called out to Mira in the back._

 _"I'm headin out Mira! Have a nice night." He grumbled loudly._

 _Without waiting for a response he felt himself absorb the electricity in the air and teleported himself to his house in the blink of an eye._

 _Laxus quickly packed for tomorrow morning before changing and falling asleep in his own endless abyss of darkness._

 _{Present}_

Laxus, Bixlow, and Freed we busy making their way over to the table when a job request on the S-Class board caught Laxus's eye.

 _Job Request: S-Class Rating_

 _Description: Please Help! My son is in need of two escorts of powerful magic to assist in the travel to the Famither's annual 'Ball of the Crystal'. Upon arrival at the banquet, the reward will be paid. This a one-way job, my son does not require your services home._

 _Reward: Two Celestial keys of major value_

 _Please contact before -/-/-_

Laxus smirked, grabbed the request, and showed it to Bixlow. After the successful mission with Lucy that was completed a week ago, Laxus had kept his eye out for any S-Class job involving celestial keys. He wanted her to prove just how powerful could become. Not only to himself and his team but also to Lucy herself. The lightning slayer also felt like the blonde celestial mage needed a change of pace from being stuck in the guild for so long.

"Hey, Blondie! You wanna come on this quest with me?" Laxus questioned loudly and Lucy made her way over to the boisterous male.

She examined the request and read the description aloud and when her eyes saw the reward she grinned in glee and nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes, please! Oh my goodness I wonder which Celestial Keys they are offering? Hopefully, I can add a new contract." Lucy said hurriedly and Laxus smiled as the shorter mage became lost in her thoughts.

"Okay Blondie, plan on packing and leaving in two days. I'm not sure what we will be doing so pack a variety of clothes." Laxus said and Lucy nodded thoughtfully, thinking about which outfit she could pack.

Lucy waited around the guild for a little longer before making her way back home. Along the way, Loke popped out to keep her company on the dark streets. The shadows seemed to taunt her as the flickering flames from the fishing boats oil lit lanterns danced along the marble white walls. The houses on this street looked happy, that she noticed immediately.

Had it been two years earlier she would have easily looked at those houses and thought of sharing one with her team... only that team no longer existed in her mind.

Loke watched his master as her thoughts traveled. "It's not wise to let your thoughts wander this late at night Princess." He chided gently, feeling her sorrowful memory through their contractual bond.

His master smiled softly and looked at him with teary eyes, "You always know just what to say, you little lion."

Loke bowed in a mocking yet sincere way before looking up with a faint smirk on his face.

"At your service Princess Lucy. "

The duo arrived at Lucy's house and Loke burst into a shower of golden sparkes after she had shut the door behind her.

 _"Forever and always..."_

* * *

 **Heyyyy so that was the fifth chapter to Thunder Wishes and I hope you liked it. This one was definitely longer than some of the ones before. I really didn't know how to have this chapter play out but I guess this scene is decent. I know that it is slow, believe me, I hate it. Hopefully, I will be able to gain the flow of steady chapters. Wish me luck XD. Anyway... If you enjoyed this, please follow, like, and comment for more updates and information. My PM is always open and I would love to hear your story ideas. Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**

 **(Just adding this so the word count shows 8,000. Please disregard this, thanks and have a nice day :p)**

 **Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

* * *

 _ **Warnings:**_ _ **(minor)**_ _ **Language**_

 **Hello my wonderful Frosties, I don't want to talk for too long but I will begin to update more often (hopefully). Without further ado, thank you for reading Chapter 6 of _Thunder wishes._ 3**

* * *

After Lucy's walk home with Loke, she took out her light blue suitcase and placed it onto her bed. Lucy sighed softly and looked longingly toward her bathroom.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk a nice bath..." She said and looked at the clock next to her bed.

It read, 7:11

She hummed to herself and smiled as she stripped out of her clothing and made her way over to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and the room quickly enveloped in steam. Lucy breathed in deeply, the hot air calming her senses.

"Let's see, strawberry balooza or berry blast?" She asked aloud, weighing the two bottles of bubble soap in her hands.

The bath water turned light pink as she poured in her trusty smelling soap of strawberry balooza. Lastly, Lucy let her blonde hair fall to her shoulders as she unhooked the bobby pins from her high ponytail. She tested the waters with her big toe and laughed when the water reacher her favorite temperature.

Scalding hot.

 _Heat... Natsu's warmth... fire dragon roar... blazing flames...No... Not these thoughts, I don't need him anymore._

 _I've got my own team, a better one._

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when Aries opened her gate and sparkles surrounded her small bathroom.

"H-hello Princess, I was wondering if you wanted me to help you pack for your journey?" The small female asked timidly with a soft smile.

Lucy gave her spirit a thankful smile in return, "Only if you want to Aries. I would be so happy if you picked out a few outfits."

Aries nodded and returned to the spirit realm, leaving a fresh towel on the counter in her wake. Once again Lucy was left in silence in her bathroom.

 _I should have played some music damn it. What was that song Mira was singing earlier?_

Lucy thought for a moment and then began to softly hum.

 _My mother said I'm too romantic_  
 _She said, "You're dancing in the movies"_  
 _I almost started to believe her_  
 _Then I saw you and I knew_

Lucy smiled as memories of her mother came to her.

 _Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older_  
 _Maybe it's all that I've been through_  
 _I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder_  
 _And how I see myself with you_

She hoped her mother was proud, wherever she was.

 _I don't say a word_  
 _But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_  
 _There you go, saving me from out of the crowd_

Lucy was four when she had lost her mother in the market. She had stayed near the fountain in the middle of the market until dusk. It was only when the market closed that she had seen her mother again. Her mother's beautiful face was tear-stained and she rushed forward to embrace Lucy in a soul-crushing hug.

That was the first time she saw her mother cry.

 _Fire on fire, we're normally killers_  
 _With this much desire, together, we're winners_  
 _They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_  
 _But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_  
 _'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_  
 _And look in my eyes_  
 _You are perfection, my only direction_  
 _It's fire on fire, mm_  
 _It's fire on fire_

 _When we fight, we fight like lions_  
 _But then we love and feel the truth_  
 _We lose our minds in a city of roses_  
 _We won't abide by any rules_

Lucy's mind wandered to another memory, loud voices could be heard outside her bedroom door. A minute later, the shouting stopped and Lucy's mother entered her room. Her mother smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. No, her eyes were filled with tears instead.

That was the second time she saw her mother cry.

 _I don't say a word_  
 _But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_  
 _There you go, saving me from out of the crowd_

 _Fire on fire, we're normally killers_  
 _With this much desire, together, we're winners_  
 _They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_  
 _But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_  
 _'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_  
 _And look in my eyes_  
 _You are perfection, my only direction_  
 _It's fire on fire, oh_  
 _It's fire on fire_

Her thoughts traveled again, this time to a memory she wished to forget. Lucy's mother was in her bed. Her skin was pale, her eyes were closed, and her breath was labored. Lucy peered up, her mother was wearing a light yellow nightgown. She felt a hand slowly pat her head as she looked at her mother again. Her eyes were open slightly and tears of sorrow leaked down her checks.

That was the last time Lucy saw her mother cry.

 _Fire on fire, we're normally killers_  
 _But this much desire, together, we're winners_  
 _They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_  
 _But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

After that day, Dad didn't smile again.

 _You are perfection, my only direction_  
 _It's fire on fire_

Lucy missed them both so much.

She stopped singing as she ran a hand through her tangled wet hair. Lucy's vision clouded and she realized that she had started to cry. She quickly wiped them away.

The water was tepid now and her fingers and toes had turned pruney so Lucy stood up, drained the bath, and wrapped Aries' blanket around her body. Using a cloth, Lucy wiped away the fog from her mirror and looked at herself.

She looked at her damp hair and reached for Cancer's key. Calling him out, she asked him to put her hair into curlers for it would be curly for the next day.

"Of course, Ebi." And Cancer did. When he was done, he said goodbye and closed his own gate.

Lucy, satisfied with her hair, turned off the bathroom light and went into her room. On her bed was a fully packed suitcase courtesy of Aries and Virgo working together. She smiled and let the towel drop from her body as she changed into a pair of light blue PJ shorts and a white silky top.

Lucy hung up her towel and began to lock all of the windows and her front door. Once satisfied, she turned off her lights and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello, so my school is almost over so that's a yay. Anyway, the song in her is called Fire On Fire and it is written by Sam Smith. Welp I hoped you liked this chapter, I know nothing fun happened so I apologize for that. That being said, please comment, follow, and favorite so you know when I update soon. Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

* * *

 **Hello my frosties! To start off, I would like to let you know that I am re-editing/ rewriting this story. There are many grammatical errors and I would like to touch the chapters up. That being said, the story/ plot will not be changed drastically. Anywho, welcome to Chapter 7 of Thunder Wishes!**

* * *

Lucy was roughly awakened by the deafening blare of her alarm clock. Its ringing, claiming her peace and quiet throughout the small apartment. She rubbed her eyes harshly and flailed her arms aimlessly in an attempt to shut it off. After a few moments of unsuccessful swats through the air, Lucy's hand connected with the alarm's snooze button; favorably shutting it off for the next six minutes.

It had been two days since Laxus offered to travel with her on the quest and she was still giddy at the thought of adding new members to her family.

She peeked one eye open and looked at the clock time. It read, _"7:38."_ Her other eye opened in surprise and her whole body jerked forward, effectively causing the blonde to unceremoniously tumble out of her bed.

"Crap! Dang it! Urgh!" She groaned as she struggled to undress and redress into a presentable outfit for the day. She was _supposed_ to meet Laxus at the train station at 8; Lucy checked the clock again, _"7:44."_

Lucy gave a sigh of relief but quickly jumped in surprise as her snooze button's timer went off, causing her alarm to blare again.

"Let's turn that off," she said as she switched her alarm off. "I hope Laxus doesn't mind that I'm running behind."

Lucy wondered aloud as she locked her apartment door and made her way outside. Once there, she summoned Plue and held him in her arms. She walked briskly toward the train station and smiled when she saw Laxus' large frame and blond hair. Her smile turned to a frown as she thought about how long she had kept him waiting.

She cautiously walked up to him and he grunted while crossing his arms. Laxus then turned around and shifted his weight to lean down in order to pick up his things.

"Hey Laxus, I can have Virgo store your items in the spirit world for you if you want." Lucy offered and soon a shower of sparkles appeared.

"Yes Hime, I would be happy to hold onto your partner's items," She said and Lucy flushed. "He's not really my partner more like my companion Virgo." She said meekly and Virgo nodded.

"I shall let big brother know of this change in your relationship. Be prepared for him to force his gate open."

Virgo returned to the spirit world and Lucy slowly turned around to find Laxus looking at her curiously with an eyebrow raised and a large grin.

"So Blondie, what is the change in our relationship?"

"Shut up Laxus, we're going to miss our train," Lucy said and nearly ran to the train in an attempt to escape the other blonde.

"You're the one who got here late!" Laxus called after her and softly chuckled at her antics. This was definitely going to be an interesting mission.

/\/\/\/\

The train took longer due to a rockslide, this caused the conductor to take an extra hour in an effort to move around the hazard zone. The duo arrived around four o' clock and Laxus had the strong urge to kiss the ground once his feet landed on solid ground. Of course, he refrained, and Lucy walked ahead of him.

About halfway through the ride, she had returned Plue to the spirit world and had settled for watching the scenery pass by.

Laxus watched the blonde ahead of him as she began to skip, hopping from one street vendor to the next in a matter of moments.

He could only guess she was looking for Celestial Keys.

To any random person walking up and down the street, they most likely would have seen her as an overly excited tourist but Laxus noted that every so often the blonde would look back at him; as if she was making sure he was still following her.

Lucy stopped at a vendor with a dark blue fabric on the awning and began talking to the seller. Laxus tuned in to the conversation while staying within eyesight.

"Yes ma'am I am a Celestial mage, but I was wondering you had any keys? I can't seem to find many around here." The old woman sitting next to the cart made some kind of facial expression that Laxus couldn't quite decipher but began to talk.

"Yes Dearie, there aren't many traders these days that carry them. Much too risky with the increase of dark guided celestial mages." The woman stopped and dropped her tone. Laxus had to tune into the conversation even more. Causing his sense of awareness to decrease.

"In fact, any celestial key that we traders come in contact with, are given to Old Man Atlas."

"Why him Ma'am?"

"Well for one, he is a retired Celestial Mage and two, the runes around his house make his home the safest place in this town." The old woman leaned back and reached under her cart.

Lucy turned around and made eye contact with L axus, she frowned slightly when she realized he was listening to her conversation. A thud was heard and Lucy turned back around, the woman had hit her head while trying to sit back up.

"Here, place your finger on the grey dot please." The woman held out a dark purple box, it was rectangular and seemed to have no lid. There was a grey dot on the top and a flower pattern etched around the edges.

Lucy hesitated, "What's this for?"

"To make sure you are who you say you are."

Still finding the answer vague, Lucy placed her finger on the grey dot. Nothing happened, after a moment the box began to warm. Then it glowed a faint green, outlining the flower designs on the box. _It's beautiful_ Lucy thought and watched as the light green faded to a warm yellow. A click from the box could be heard and the old woman's face twisted into disbelief.

"You can take your finger off now, Dearie." The woman said and set the box down back on the table. As soon as Lucy removed her finger, the box's yellow glow faded and returned to its dormant state.

"W-what was that ma'am?" She asked, the box had given her unsettling feelings and yet she wasn't entirely worried.

"Well sweetie, that was the measure of your soul and I've got to say, I don't think I've ever seen such a glow." Lucy gave an owlish blink of confusion and the woman chuckled softly. "This box is called a Seith Soul Avraina, a soul measurer. Extremely accurate but many people choose to avoid them so there aren't many around nowadays."

"Why would people avoid them?"

"Ah that's a great question, the box emits a certain glow for every soul. A warm yellow glow like yours shows an extremely pure soul while a dark black or blue glow shows an extremely tainted soul. And then a grey emission shows a soul that could swing either way. There are many different colors corresponding to certain souls and each can be placed on a spectrum of pure and tainted."

"I see," Lucy said and saw Laxus walk up behind her.

The woman began talking again seeing the large blonde as harmless, "Now imagine someone with a dark glow going around doing daily things. Only they would know that their soul was tainted, but what if you had a Seith Soul Avraina at every entrance to each shop. Some places may not serve them while others may call the rune nights out of fear."

Laxus nodded, "And if that happens then the dark soul could grow darker or lash out causing an even more bad image." He continued and the old woman looked at him.

"You're exactly right young man. Luckily, the young lady next to you has a beautifully pure soul which brings me back to the Avraina. Some of these boxes were made to be safes of sort and could be unlocked when a certain soul was presented."

The duo's eyes traveled down to the box on the counter and watched as the older woman pressed the side of the box and a small drawer opened. Lucy peered into the box and smiled widely at the sight of a celestial key. The old woman picked up the key and handed it to Lucy, she reached for her money pouch but was stopped.

"No Dearie, I don't need payment. The chance to see the box glow with your soul's purity is payment enough. In fact," The old woman bent down under her cart again and the blonde duo looked at each other. She came up after a moment with a rolled-up piece of parchment paper in her left hand.

"I know you two mages are probably busy, but when you get a chance follow this map and you will find Old Man Atlas' house. Show him this key and everything will go smoothly."

Lucy grabbed the parchment and thanked the old woman. Once a ways away she summoned Virgo and stored it in the celestial realm.

Laxus looked back over his shoulder and saw the old woman place her finger on the box. After a second, the box glowed a dark blue. The old woman's face twisted into a sad, soft smile and she slowly put the box away.

Laxus turned his head forward and began to follow Lucy once again.

 **Okay phew, that was fun. Yeah. well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. Don't forget to Like, follow, and comment for more. Till next time,**

 **Stay frosty!**

 **[Avraina (Av-ran-a): Another word for box] *Please note this is my own fictional word, feel free to use if you wish.**


End file.
